spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Welsh Forest (New Pleistocene)
During the New Pleistocene, Wales is now connected to the rest of the British isles and becomes a forest that borders the Ireland Grassland. Welsh Forest *The British elk, Cervus canadensis olympius, descended from elks that were introduced to the British Isles by humans. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. *The Irish jackal, Canis aureus morte, is a descendant of golden jackals that were released to the British isles. They are now covered in thicker fur to survive the cold. *The English buffalo, Syncerus ''caffer ''europaeus, is a descendant of African forest buffaloes that escaped from zoos. They are about the size of European bison. They are covered in thicker fur to survive the cold. They live in large herds up to 150 members in a single herd. *The Albion sika deer, Cervus nippon alces, is a descendant of sika deer that were introduced to the British isles. They are similar to their ancestors, but are reddish brown. *The Albion gray wolf, Canis lupus olympius, is a descendant of Mexican gray wolves that were introduced to the British isles. They are covered in thick coats to survive the cold than their ancestors. They don't just live in Wales. Because of the new ice age, Wales is connected to the rest of the isles. *The English hog, Potamochoerus albus, is a descendant of red river hogs that escaped from zoos. They are now completely herbivorous. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The Irish gaur, Bos gaurus olympius, is a descendant of gaurs that were introduced to the British isles. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The London panther, Panthera londinensi, is a descendant of black leopards and jaguars that escaped from there owners and zoos and escaped into the wild. It is a ambush predator known for stalking prey in the large concrete rocks in London which is the rubble of the sky scrapers and buildings that once covered the city. *The English tapir, Tapirus albus, is a descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos and safari parks. It resembles a modern mountain tapir, but with slightly thicker fur for protection against colder weathers of Great Britain. *The Welsh warthog, Phacochoerus alces, is a descendant of warthogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are covered in thicker coat of fur than their ancestors. *The British bongo, Tragelaphus eurycerus alces, is a descendant of bongos that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survice the cold. *The Welsh cougar, Puma concolor alpinus, is a descendant of cougars that were introduced by humans. They are larger than their ancestors, about the size of an African lioness. *The Irish tiger, Panthera tigris albus, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are now covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They are similar to their ancestors. They mainly prey on deer, boars. buffaloes, wild cattle, etc. Category:British Isles Category:New Pleistocene